Death at the Super ROBOT!
by Toto the buggy
Summary: The monkey team is cursed! An ancient golden totem placed an evil omen over their heads, saying they would all die before the week is out. Will they manage to break the curse? READ AND SEE R&R PLZ :D 3
1. The curse!

**Heyyyyy guys! i've decided to write this little one shot, i hope you enjoy it. i hope its not too graphic or gives you nightmares (or daymares lolololol). anywayzzz READ AND REVIEW!**

The monkey team was busy exploring the ancient ruins of Shuggazoom. They had received a tip off that an ancient dark and mystical totem was being held there, and that Skeleton King was going to claim it and use it to take over the city. They couldn't allow Skeleton King to get his evil claws on it! Whilst exploring the ruins, the monkey team came across an ancient tomb. Inside, there was a pedestal, with an ancient golden seal, glittering dangerously and forebodingly.

"Team," Chiro shouted, "That looks like the totem we're searching for!"

"Careful Chiro!" warned Antauri, "It could be dangerous!"

"Well there's no other way to find out, right?" Chiro reached out a hand to grab it! "And besides, we can't let Skeleton King get it!" he grabbed it and suddenly, a deep voice hissed and laughed from the foreboding shadows.

"Chiro of the Monkey Team!" the voice said, lined with pure evil, "You have brought a terrible curse upon yourself and all you hold dear. Beware," it started hissing more softly, "Beware... you will all lose your lives before the week is out."

Suddenly, the voice disappeared, leaving the team with a very uneasy feeling. They felt very sick like a foreboding voice had told them they were going to die. It had.

**Later that night...**

Chiro held the golden totem in his hands, looking at it carefully and wondering if the voice truly meant they were going to die.

"Oh no team, you'll have to listen to this," Gibson said quietly from the computer, "Apparently the totem we have is known as the Curse of Shugga's Temple. They say it's cursed. Whoever removes it from the pedestal is doomed to die."

"That cannot be true!" Nova said, sounding scared, "If it were, how come we've never heard of it before?"

"Or maybe we were told to remove it on purpose, to bring this horrible curse on us!" Otto said, starting to cry.

"Well whatever the answer is, I am sure it will reveal itself to us in time. Let us sleep on it," Antauri said wisely because he was the wise second in command. The rest of the team agreed so they all went to bed.

**Hope you all like it! Read and review! :)**


	2. Corrosive Intelligence

**Chapter two up now!**

**Chapter 2 - Corrosive intelligence**

The day started and everyone felt like the worries of yesterday were over. They had slept it off like Antauri had suggested and everyone felt much better. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing and there was no apparent trouble in Shuggazoom City.  
>In the Super Robot, everything was going as normal. Sparx, Chiro and Otto were playing video games, Antauri was meditating, Nova was training with the punching bag and Gibson was in his lab doing his experiments. The team had not a care in the world.<br>In fact, Gibson was much happier this day because he was coming closer to finally completing an experiment that he had been working on for several months now. In his lab, he had a large glass mixing vat of chemicals that were slowly fizzing away, and the blue robot monkey would occasionally drop different liquids into it.

"Yes, almost finished now!" he said happily, in his thick British accent (sometimes Otto couldn't understand some of the things he said, it was so thick). Gibson stepped up on the step ladder to pour a final chemical in, and it fizzed into a dark, putrid green, and bubbled forebodingly.

All of a sudden, Gibson, who was leaning over the vat peering in, slipped and fell into the vat. He just managed to grip the side of the wall, but his tail was dangerously close to the burning chemicals!

"Help!" he cried, as the smell began to make him feel sick, "Someone help me!"

But no one heard. It was just Gibson, and the calmly bubbling toxic chemicals that were conveniently in a huge vat, ready to burn an innocent victim to death.

Gibson's grip on the wall began to slip, "Someone help, please!"

All of a sudden, there was a noise, and Chiro's face appeared over the edge, "Gibson! Grab my hand!" he reached out a hand. Gibson reached for it, but he missed! Time was running out. By now, his tail was touching the chemicals and the metal part was slowly melting.

"Help me!"

Suddenly, he let go, and fell straight into the acid vat!

"Gibson NOOOOOOO!" Chiro screamed! He watched the blue simian die right before his eyes.

It seemed like it was slow motion at first. He fell in, and acid splashed back out, hitting Chiro in the face and burning him. But Chiro didn't look away as he saw the pain in the science officer's eyes. A pure, indescribable agony. The metal parts of Gibson melted away, and his fur burned off leaving his skin red and raw. And then, the acid began to burn off the skin. Open sores quickly bled and tore, revealing the tendons and muscle beneath. The metal fragments that had replaced bone had also melted away. The last thing Chiro saw was Gibson's half melted hand reaching out, attempting to grasp anything that might just save him. The last thing he heard however, was a quiet howl, echoing from the darkest pits of his despair, as the acid slowly burned away the last that remained of Mr. Hal Gibson.

The rest of the team had not heard the commotion that went on in the lab, but they saw a tear-stained Chiro as he exited, coughing and sobbing pitifully.

"Chiro?" Antauri asked, "What's wrong?"

But the boy could not speak. He was mute. Instead, he cried and ran to his room, refusing to speak.

"What's gotten into the kid?" Sprx asked, worried.

"Maybe we should ask Gibson, he was just in the lab with him," Nova suggested. The team went into the lab, where an awful smell met their noses.

"Eww what is that?" Otto cringed, holding his nose. They approached the vat, that was bubbling away innocently. Everything _appeared_ to be in order.

"Gibson?" Nova called, "Where is Gibson?"

The team looked around, unaware that their blue companion was rotting away in the vat, just a few metres away. Antauri however, suspected something was wrong.

"I think something is wrong," he said. He approached the vat, placing his hand on the glass casually, "Where is Gibson?"

As if to answer the question, Gibson's helmet bumped against the glass, giving everyone a huge fright! The rotting remains of his flesh, slowly fizzing from the acid, was contorted in a agonising expression.

The team all screamed in unison.

"It's the curse!" yelled Otto, crying, "The curse has killed Gibson!"

Sparx punched the wall angrily, "No! It can't be!"

Antauri simply stared in horror at the monkey he once called brother, "I must go see Chiro," he said, and he left the room quietly.

All that was left was the remainder of the team crying softly and hugging each other for comfort, and Gibson's body slowly dissolved into nothing.

**What did you guys think? R&R please! :D**


	3. Greased Monkey

**Chapter 3 - Greased Monkey**

The team was devastated. No one had ever died before which was kind of surprising but they had never expected one of their own to die. So they were really devastated. Chiro wouldn't come out of his room no matter what anyone tried. It was all they could do to keep themselves from breaking down. Antauri had also become a bit of a recluse since the incident and Otto was refusing to speak to anyone. Gibson's death had really affected the green monkey more than the others had realised.

Otto had taken to locking himself in the engine room. Stuff made sense there, so he would keep his mind off the horrible events by working on his projects and making sure the Robot was still running smoothly. He spent hours down there, sometimes the others wouldn't see him for days except for when he would grab something to eat. But as quickly as he had come, he was gone again. Everyone else was too distraught themselves, and thought it was better if Otto had time to himself.

Down in the engine room, the humming of the working machines put Otto at ease a little bit. It had been several days since Gibson died, and although he hadn't seen anyone in a while, he felt better mulling it over by himself.

The clanking of the gears was louder; Otto felt at ease listening to the rhythm.

The noise was broken by the sound of footsteps and Otto turned around to see Chiro coming down. He looked terrible, as if someone had just died. Because someone had.

"I thought I'd come to see you," Chiro said quietly, plonking himself next to the green monkey.

Otto stared contentedly at the machinery working in front of him, and eventually replied, "You don't look so good."

"Neither do you. I hear you haven't really been leaving this room."

They sat in silence for a while but it was broken again by Otto this time, "Do you think the curse is gonna get all of us?"

"I don't believe in it," the boy replied sternly, "If we all just be extra careful, we should be okay. What happened with Gibson... it was..." Chiro went silent.

"You're right," Otto said. He stood up, and began pacing through the engine room.

All of a sudden, there was a screech from the whirring pistons, as if something had caused it to grind against another object. Otto let out a dishevelled yell as his tail got caught in the machine! When the piston shuddered and moved, Otto was slowly pulled downwards with it, his tail slowly being crushed by the gears.

"Chiro help!"

Chiro hurried to the green monkey and held onto his arms, "What do I do? Where do I turn this off?"

He held on tight, refusing to let go. He couldn't let another friend die... not again...

Otto screeched as his tail was pulled down until his leg slipped and was jammed in the machine. A horrible crunching noise echoed through the room as his leg was swallowed and crushed. Blood spattered up the piston, and onto Chiro as well. Then the screams.

Tears in his eyes, Chiro rushed over to the control panel, looking at the confusing buttons and levers, "Which one?!" he shouted.

Through his pain, Otto replied "The red lever, pull it!"

Unfortunately for Chiro, he pulled the lever the wrong way. As a result, the pistons shuddered harder against the pressure and began pushing faster, causing Otto to have his whole body pulled down through the machine. A scream followed where he had left, and he was gone.

A ripple of moaning gears echoed through the Robot as everything suddenly trembled to a halt, a loud crushing noise following through with the sound of splintering bones and crumpling metal parts. Chiro was horrified, and felt rooted to the spot. His legs were lead and he couldn't move.

Silence.

For what seemed like an eternity, Chiro finally stepped towards the blood-spattered piston, and tried to peer down into the mechanics below. He couldn't make out anything, it was too dark. He would have to crawl into the machine space itself and see if Otto was still alive.

Hastening towards the trap door, he lifted it and stumbled into the man hole, crouching briefly to see if Otto was there. Blood dripped from the pistons and gears, filling the room with the stench of death.

Chiro crawled closer, and what he saw made him throw up.

Mangled and distorted, wrapped around the gears and barely recognisable save for his green fur was Otto. Just from observation you could see obvious fractures, lacerations and evidence of extreme blunt force trauma. The entire wall was covered in a thick coating of blood.

The disfigured body strained against the gears and the machine echoed with a groan that indicated it was trying to move but couldn't. The body was in the way. Someone would have to pry Otto out.

Feeling nauseated and horrified, Chiro collapsed and fainted.

It wasn't until Nova had come down to look for them several hours later that her scream alerted everyone else to the horrors that had just occurred in the engine room.

The curse had claimed another victim.


End file.
